


【盾铁】Metal Jacket（番外）

by Mykameon96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykameon96/pseuds/Mykameon96
Summary: 无能力AU，新兵蛋子翻身操教官（不是
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	【盾铁】Metal Jacket（番外）

手机铃声响起的时候，那个精神抖擞的白胡子老头正在唾沫横飞地发表意见。说真的，天晓得他为什么还没有因此脱水。

托尼顶着佩珀杀人的目光把自己没有按照要求提前调至静音的手机从口袋里掏出来。在看了一眼屏幕后，他不打一声招呼就站起身，无视一众摸不着头脑的股东，快步走出会议室接通电话。

“你在哪儿？”电话里传来的人声很浑厚。

不知道是因为手机音质还是其他什么原因，说话声擦过耳边时总让人想起磨砂玻璃粗砺的质感，这让托尼开始因为毫不真实的时间流逝感到恍惚，回忆到底过了多久。

实际上，凭他那颗过目不忘的脑瓜，根本没必要真的去仔细回忆。

史蒂夫签的是八年的服役合同。离开帕里斯岛后，他只服役了一年，就被送去了候补军官院校，他们在那里见过最后一面。毕业后，史蒂夫又分别在中东和西太平洋以少尉身份待了几年，拿下了国防功勋奖和优秀服务奖，升任中尉、上尉。简单来说，这家伙的军旅生涯就像军衔制度规定的那样顺利至极。

“托尼？你在听吗？”

“抱歉，史蒂夫。”托尼回过神来。他只穿了件单薄的羊毛衫，离开会议室的空调庇护后，走廊里的寒气让他忍不住缩起脖子，“我临时有个会。”

“但是你答应了的。”史蒂夫在电话那头说。不知道为什么，托尼总感觉他话里带着点若有若无的委屈，“你答应要来接我的。”

“你瞧，这就是为什么我让哈皮去接你。”托尼耸了耸肩，靠在走廊墙边，“我答应去接你，但没说是在机场接你。等你下车的时候，我保证会在家门口接你，嗯？”

“就是说我还要两个小时才能见你？”

“老天。”托尼低低笑了两声，被会议室门缝里传出来的中气十足的声音轻易盖过，“真应该让士兵们看看你现在的样子，罗杰斯上尉。”

“少校。”史蒂夫纠正道，“罗杰斯少校。等我休完假回去就会安排正式晋升。”

“哈。那么我该提前恭喜你，我猜？”

“非常感谢，长官。”史蒂夫压低了声音，故作正经地说，“等等，我看到哈皮了。一会儿见。”

托尼按下停止通话键，把手机揣回兜里。他莫名其妙笑了一会儿，然后又叹了口气。

他回到会议室又坐了一小会儿，佩珀就替他结束了股东会，并马上把整理好的会议纪要拷贝进了他的电脑。佩珀·波茨，他人生中遇见的第三个绝对不敢忤逆的姑娘。如果她参军的话，想必比起娜塔莎也……

好吧，还是没人能比得过娜塔莎。托尼打了个寒颤，然后肯定了这一点。

“还不走吗？”佩珀自说自话地合上他面前的笔记本电脑，以此揭穿他只不过正在发呆的事实。金发姑娘脸上挂着笑容，比较狡黠的那种，而不是往常那副千锤百炼的商务笑脸。她低头看了眼手表，继续说，“五点三十六分，已经超过你的‘准时下班生物钟’六分钟了。我以为你在两周前就开始不停炫耀你的‘小男友’即将休假的事情了？”

“他可不是什么小男友。”托尼嘟囔着说，并且想起了史蒂夫那身夸张的肌肉——即使作为一名军人，是的，依然非常夸张。他又不可控制地回忆起他和史蒂夫在军官院校的杂物间里即兴乱搞的那一次，然后使劲甩了甩头、

“你在……担心。”佩珀一针见血地指出，然后用手指毫不顾忌地戳了两下托尼紧皱的眉头，

“别这样看我，这非常明显，简直是远距离恋爱的典型表现。但是我相信不会有问题的，托尼，你们简直太甜蜜了。”

噢，老天，光是“甜蜜”这个词从佩珀嘴里说出来就让他觉得浑身一颤。几年前他的某一次生日，佩珀误拆了史蒂夫给他寄的生日礼物：一条手工编织的黑色皮革手环，上面挂着一枚雕刻出精致花纹的子弹壳。

他承认了史蒂夫的存在，并在佩珀锲而不舍地追问下透露了更多细节。佩珀捂着心口咏叹的表情他至今难忘。他并不总戴着那条手环，因为那并不适合多数的商务场合。但打从那以后，佩珀就总爱称史蒂夫为他的“甜蜜小男友”。

——显然佩珀只知道他们的年龄差，却没见过史蒂夫那个说不定能让熊认输的体型。

不管怎么说，他们间除了偶尔互相寄一些东西外，只有每周一次的电话通讯——限时5分钟，直到去年史蒂夫终于和看管电话机的家伙打好了关系。总之，他实在想不通为什么女孩们会把这种爱情定义为“甜蜜”。

“现在。”佩珀发号施令说，“站起身，穿上你的大衣，然后回家去。我认为你需要一整个星期的假期，所以下周别让我在公司见到你。你需要我开车送你回家吗？”

托尼顺从地站起身，但同时摇了摇头拒绝了她。他不想让自己看起来显得太过反常。不，他压根就不反常，一点也不。他也不像佩珀所说的那样有所“担心”。服役的经历让他有一副不错的体格，并且显得比实际年龄还要年轻一些。他魅力不减，在晚宴和酒席上总是如鱼得水，并且毫不夸大地说，得到多数漂亮女士的喜爱。

他在自己开车回家的路上坚持这么喋喋不休地对自己说。等他到家后，为了让自己看上去没那么焦躁，他遏制住自己想在客厅里来回走来走去的欲望，而是安静而舒适地陷进沙发，交叠起双腿。

这让他看起来没那么坐立不安了，这很好。但比那糟糕的是，花了他大价钱的地暖和沙发上柔软的羊毛垫立即让他昏昏欲睡。

他自以为只是昏昏欲睡。实际上，当他终于睁开双眼时，感觉到身下的沙发因为另一个额外的重量造成了一些他不太习惯的倾斜。史蒂夫显然一直盯着他看，因为他想从沙发上蹦起来的动作马上被一个轻柔的脸颊吻和肩膀上厚实的手臂安抚了。

“噢，史蒂夫。”托尼用刚睡醒含含糊糊的声音小声说，并且庆幸自己没把口水流到不该流到的地方——也就是任何地方。

他曾经给史蒂夫寄了一把备用钥匙，就在他搬进这里之后。显然，史蒂夫一直随身携带着它。他必须承认这不是一个非常“托尼”的行为，正相反，就像佩珀所说的，这非常甜蜜。但他当时没有犹豫，现在也没有为此后悔。

然后他端详了一下史蒂夫的脸，稍微有些郁闷地发现和自己记忆中的几乎没什么区别。也许他的皮肤变得有些粗糙和坚毅了，圣地亚哥湾的海风显然不怎么温柔；但他还是那样年轻，甚至都没多几根皱纹来。并不是他有多在意这个，但托尼知道他自己是有的，眼角边上有一些，额头上也有。

最后，托尼开始思索久别重逢后人们通常会做的第一件事是什么。也许一个拥抱？或者更亲密一些，如果史蒂夫想要的话，也许是一个吻。如果选择亲吻的话，脸颊吻会不会显得太生疏？但他才刚刚睡醒，现在可能不是一个深吻的最佳时机，因为他不能保证是否会有太多口水。

万幸的是，史蒂夫没给他往更远的地方继续胡思乱想的机会。

“所以。”他开了个头，声音压得很低，像是想显得严肃一些。实际上，在他那双海蓝色的大眼睛影响下只是显得有些委屈，“你也没有在家门口接我，就像你说好的那样。”

托尼原想要同样假装严肃地反驳他，但却忍不住笑了。这很奇特，他似乎一瞬间就回想起了该如何和史蒂夫相处，并因此放松下来。

“我很抱歉，我猜？”托尼仍然带着笑说，“你想要个补偿吗？”

他发誓他在说这话时完全没往另一个方向想。但实际上，这话听起来完全就像是一句调情。

“是的，我需要一个补偿。”史蒂夫说，然后有些强硬把他转过去，讨要了一个湿漉漉的吻——就像他刚才预料的一样，没什么技巧，有太多口水，但总体还算不赖。他注意到史蒂夫马上有了反应，尽管他穿的裤子非常宽松。

他想要他，这很好，也很正常。他们至少五年没见面了，史蒂夫服役的环境也不允许他们搞点电话或视频性爱之类的玩法解馋。

但当托尼想把手伸过去的时候，史蒂夫温柔地抓住了他的手腕。

“不。”史蒂夫说。

“但你看起来‘迫不及待’了，各方面都是。”托尼指出。

“是的，是的，我知道。”史蒂夫坚持继续说，并且没有松开他的手。托尼很难不注意到他马上红了一圈的耳廓，就像以前一样，“我确实非常想要。但是我们更应该先吃饭，托尼，已经超过八点了。”

托尼这才想起来看了一眼手表。八点十七分，这意味着史蒂夫至少在沙发上坐了一小时。在这之前他还在飞机上待了六小时，在哈皮的车上坐了两小时，胃里唯一的内容物可能只有一份糟糕透顶的航空餐。

实际上，史蒂夫经历过远比这更糟糕的，但他马上意识到了托尼皱起眉是因为什么。他叹息了一声，然后再次把自己的男友揽进怀里，希望托尼永远不要因为自己而感到内疚。

“刚才我翻了翻你的冰箱，你应该不介意这个吧？”史蒂夫轻声说，“然后我找到了两块牛排，已经拿出来了。我有很久没吃到这个了，你会为我煎一块吗？”

“当然。”托尼点点头，“在那之前，你可以在茶几上找到一些饼干。”

托尼很快准备好了牛排，得益于史蒂夫提前把它们拿出来化冻。他要做的只是用小火化开黄油，把牛排放上去煎烤，再撒上一点点盐。他不太清楚史蒂夫喜欢几分熟，于是两块都按照自己的习惯煎。

摆上桌的只有牛排，以及他能找到的一点点即食土豆泥充当配菜。没有红酒、烛光、乐队，甚至没有前菜、汤和甜品。总结来说，完全不是一顿他能为史蒂夫准备得最好的晚餐。但管他的，他只想在最快时间内让史蒂夫填饱肚子。

托尼不知道史蒂夫是不是享受这顿晚餐，至少他没有，只是机械地重复切割牛排和送进嘴里咀嚼下咽的动作。

晚餐后也许他们会洗澡，然后上床做爱，这绝不是托尼最熟悉的流程，他更喜欢随性一点的那种。但不可否认的是，他没法儿不去想那场一定会发生的性爱。

原因很简单，他真的太久太久没有做这个了。他不确认史蒂夫是否还……对他的身体有欲望。他甚至提前开始考虑上床前是否要脱掉羊毛衫，还是就这么穿着。穿着的话会让这件衣服必须进一次干洗店，他自己可没法处理上头可能会沾到的东西。

他需不需要强势一些，就像一直以来那样？但史蒂夫可能不再喜欢那样了，介于他已经退役，而史蒂夫的军衔已经不算太低。

他只是不想让这一切显得像劣质色情片，比如他走到床前，然后问史蒂夫他想要什么。他想表现得更自然些，一切都顺其自然。

这些想法在托尼把盘子刀叉全部扔进洗碗机里时前赴后继地蹿进他的脑子，搞得他不得不这辈子第一次诅咒自己那颗转速超标的大脑。史蒂夫先去洗澡了，他们在吃饭时没发生太多的交流，只顾着尽可能快地吞咽，实在有些对不起那些牛排的价格。

等托尼也洗好澡出来，走进卧室时，那些不着边际的想法和多余的顾虑全都消失了。在这之前他还套上了浴衣，系上了那根从来只被他当做装饰物的腰带。

你大概能猜到他家里不止一个浴室。总之，他进门的时候史蒂夫已经洗好了，正斜躺在床头，身上只穿着紧身背心和短裤，坚实的臂膀裸露在外面。这对他来说本应该是很常见的，军队  
里几乎所有人睡觉时都这么穿，这让他们能用最快速度换上军装应对夜间紧急任务。

老天。虽然称不上是清心寡欲，但托尼自认不是个欲望很强的人。也许他会穿高定西装，喜欢卡地亚和积家。不过如果有必要的话，他也随时随地可以抛弃那些玩意儿。

可如果现在，这一刻，假设有人用枪抵着他的太阳穴大吼大叫着命令他离开史蒂夫，他搞不好会缠在他男朋友的身上竖起中指大骂滚回去操自己。

托尼能感觉到自己正在经历一些过去几年间都没有经历过的变化。他的呼吸变得比刚才沉重且急促，从后颈凭空蒸腾出一股让人冒虚汗的燥热，吞咽口水的声音响亮而激烈地刺激自己的大脑皮层。他脑子里有个声音不停尖叫着让他赶紧上床吸他男朋友短裤里包裹着的那根轮廓惊人的……

抱歉，这太超过了。他深吸了口气，和自己道了个歉。

好在史蒂夫表现得没比自己更好。他在看到托尼的瞬间像根弹簧似的从床上坐了起来，背挺得笔直；他的双手和舌头好像都不知道该往哪儿放似的，嘴半张着只发出一个“呃”的音。托尼知道这是为什么：因为这会儿说什么好像都不太合适。

于是托尼心里觉得平衡了些，又变回了那个张弛有度的成熟男人。他假装平静地走了过去，抬起腿准备上床……

“托尼……”史蒂夫终于说出话来，“如果你觉得不合适的话，我……”

“你不想要？”托尼提高了嗓音。

“什么？不不不，当然不是。不，我的意思是我很想。就是……”史蒂夫摇了摇手，然后把自己完全搬上床，向托尼那边靠了靠，“好吧。我只是觉得应该再向你确认一下，我不想让你勉强自己。这会不会……太傻了？”

托尼盯着史蒂夫泛红但是神情认真的脸看了一会儿，回忆起自己当初是怎么毫无抵抗地栽在这个小他八岁的家伙手上，而且一发不可收拾。

“为什么你会觉得我不想？如果世上有任何一个人会对你的身体不感兴趣的话，我先假设世上真有这么个人但估计没有。总之，那肯定不会是我。”托尼直截了当地说，“你从镜子里看过你自己吗，蜜糖？你有让全世界尖叫的资本，比如这里。”

他伸手拍了拍史蒂夫的胸肌，自以为没被发现的偷捏了一下，并为那里的硬度暗自咋舌。然后他马上被抓进那个硬邦邦的怀抱里——他之所以用抓这个词是因为这真的非常突然——他的手被紧锢着完全没有可以施力的地方，只好放松身体完全依托史蒂夫的支撑。

史蒂夫称得上是突兀地亲了上来，这个吻的急切程度就好像那个刚刚还在傻乎乎请求性爱许可的大个子根本不是他。他在接触到托尼唇瓣的瞬间就迫不及待地想把舌头伸进去，这造成了不知道是谁的牙齿先磕到了谁的嘴唇。瞬间爆发的情热让温度越蒸越高，托尼敢肯定自己的脸一定发红了，但他坚持不懈地用自己的舌头把史蒂夫的推挤回他的嘴里，再被对方轻柔地送回来，并乐此不疲。

等他们终于分开时，托尼大口大口地急促呼吸，这才意识到自己濒临极限的肺部正向他抗议。和他相反，史蒂夫看起来没什么不适，这会儿正忙着把他身上唯一的一件浴衣剥下来。托尼顺配合着他，被从正面分开双腿——一个非常传统的姿势，意料之中。但下一秒，史蒂夫从他的浴衣里抽出那根腰带，做了一件他永远没预料到的事：他用腰带快速圈住了他的双手手腕，束缚在床头。

结打得不紧，但被吊高的双手仍拉扯着他的肩膀，让他感到略有不适。托尼不知道史蒂夫为什么这么做，他只知道自己居然因为史蒂夫俯视他的眼神而硬得更彻底了。

“我没想到你在中东还能学到这个，少校。”托尼意有所指地调侃。

“我只是想让你更兴奋一些，托尼。”史蒂夫宣布，接着伸手脱掉了自己的背心，而托尼一眨不眨地盯着他，“当我提到我当兵后的第一次休假时，我想让你能很快地回忆起今天，以一种好的方式。”

托尼没说话，因为史蒂夫正俯下身用舌头拨弄他的乳头。他反射性地想用手抓住什么，过去通常是史蒂夫的头发或肩颈，但今天他只能双手交握。史蒂夫用牙齿尝试着磕碰敏感的乳尖时，他不可控制地闷哼、挺腰、绷紧双腿，然后把自己更深地送进了史蒂夫的嘴里。

“你永远猜不到这几年我多少次幻想这些。”史蒂夫松开他胸前已经红肿挺立的乳粒，换用粗糙的指腹重重剐蹭了一下，这让托尼打了个哆嗦，“我们还可以更激烈一些。我想试试用一个特别的称呼。你喜欢什么？蜜糖、亲爱的？”

“什么？”

“糖果？南瓜派？”

“老天。快停下，史蒂夫。”托尼克制不住地笑了起来，“如果等会儿我没了兴致，一定是你的错。”

“或者哥哥，你喜欢哥哥吗？”史蒂夫锲而不舍地在托尼耳边用气音说，“你好像不排斥，也许下次我们可以试试。那么……先生？或者长官？”

当那个带有太多含义的单词混在湿热的吐息里一并砸在敏感的耳廓上时，托尼感到自己已经肿胀得不行的阴茎几乎狠狠搏动了一下。他懊恼地意识到史蒂夫一定发现了这一点，因为那里正抵着后者的小腹。

史蒂夫停止了继续罗列那些称呼的行为，换上一个得逞的笑容。

“长官。”他重复了一遍，把那个简短的词汇用空气震动声带低沉地传出来，弹过舌尖穿过齿缝。然后他故意点点头，肯定地说，“你喜欢这个。”

“我要举报那个教会你这些的家伙。坦白从宽，罗杰斯少校，你从哪儿……操！” 

史蒂夫带着厚茧的手不轻不重地撸了一把他的阴茎，那里立即兴奋地开始断断续续吐出些透明前液。这不丢人，考虑到他们有多久没有做这个。以及，托尼从来不是个喜欢掩藏自己欲望的人，更何况对象是史蒂夫。

“长官，我需要你告诉我润滑剂在哪里。”史蒂夫托住他的腿窝让他屈起膝盖，把结实的臀部完整地暴露出来。他急不可耐地用力揉了两把那里富有弹性的软肉，同时探进手指摸索那个紧窄的穴口。

“这算是个命令还是什么？”托尼并不配合地回答，“床头柜，自己拿。以及……嘶，轻点……以及，如果你想知道的话，偶尔我会一边想着你一边自慰，用点润滑剂更有感觉。”

“我喜欢你说‘自慰’。”史蒂夫回答说，这显然帮他赢下了这一局，因为托尼闭上了嘴。

他让那些冰凉滑腻的液体滑进托尼的股缝里，在燥热的肌体上留下一路蜿蜒的痒意，然后用同样沾满润滑剂的手指揉开穴肉，慢条斯理地探了进去。

“里面很紧，长官。”史蒂夫向他报告，同时用另一只手照顾他身前被冷落了一会儿的阴茎，“好像有另一张嘴在吮我的手指，非常热情。润滑剂被溶开了，里面很快变得湿漉漉了，我可以把手指操得更深些吗？”

托尼瞪视了他一眼，但同时他也被结结实实压在身下，绑在床头，气势大打折扣。史蒂夫一字不落地报告让他忍不住把注意力集中在自己正被扩张的后穴，意识到那里的确像对方说的那样，正不知廉耻地收缩着渴求。

“我向您坦白，长官。从我第一次见到您我就不止一次地幻想如何把您完全操开，把您固定我的阴茎上尖叫，然后把我的东西全部灌进去，含在里面，甚至没法儿顺着缝隙流出来。当您呵斥我时，我只想着怎么让那张嘴把我的阴茎完整地吞进去，我会操到您说不出话来。我幻想您的脸上会有止不住溢出来的眼泪，更多的是我的精液。您的嘴唇被操肿，颜色很漂亮，探出来的舌尖上也挂着白浊，您浑身上下都是我的东西。您是我的，长官，您是我的。”

“史蒂夫罗杰斯！”托尼颤抖着尖叫，“你到底是想操我还是继续做你的色情朗诵？”

史蒂夫用操进第二根手指的方法再次让他闭嘴。他的后穴又湿又紧，肠肉刚被破开又重新包裹上去。史蒂夫屈起手指在里面试探着摸索，撑开穴口的褶皱，把咕啾的色情水声操得他能亲耳听见。

“再等等，长官。别着急。”史蒂夫沉着声安抚他，虚情假意至极，就好像就好像那个自己那团鼓鼓囊囊的东西同样胀得发痛的家伙不是他一样，“您还没做好准备。我会满足您的，操到您除了我的名字只会浪叫为止。”

托尼现在终于明白史蒂夫为什么会把他绑在床头。否则他早就把这个该死的士兵摔倒在床，自己想办法骑上他那根尺寸可观的老二满足自己。而现在，他只能反手紧紧握住床头，麦色的手臂紧绷出漂亮的曲线。

他刚这么做，史蒂夫突然附身舔上那块覆着一层薄汗的肌肉，甚至朝下吮吻了一下他的腋窝，让他激灵着收缩后穴。而史蒂夫的指尖，就在这个时候朝着穴道深处狠狠摩擦过去。

“操！罗杰斯，你这……该死的……”后穴电击般的快感让托尼忍不住挣着腰身开始扭动，史蒂夫立刻压住他的膝盖以防他弄伤自己。

“这才两根手指，长官，别太激动。我再放进一根手指好吗？”

史蒂夫这么说着的同时，继续时不时刺激着他穴道内的前列腺。托尼很快被堆叠的快感剥夺了思考的能力，只是仰着颈子大口的呼吸，胸口急促起伏。泛着光泽的红肿乳头再次被恶劣的金发男人含进嘴里，肿胀挺立的阴茎紧贴着自己的小腹。只差一点，还差一点，但史蒂夫立刻抽出了自己手指。托尼甚至没有意识到自己因此轻微地呜咽了一声。

“史蒂夫……”他重复着，“史蒂夫……”

“是的，长官。”史蒂夫半抬起身，在他耳边用气音说。那根热烫的东西正抵在已经被操开了的穴口处，但托尼甚至不能挪动腰身吞吃到一点点，“您想要我做什么？”

托尼难以置信地看了一眼史蒂夫。

“请相信我，我比您更迫不及待。”史蒂夫重复，“您想要我做什么？”

托尼狠狠咬牙，然后闭上眼睛：“……我要你操我。我要你操进来，士兵，就现在。操你的长官，混蛋！”

“遵命，我的长官。”

硬烫的阴茎在他落下话音的瞬间干脆利落地操进肠道里。史蒂夫托起他的大腿压在肩头，大开大合地操干。

史蒂夫没什么技巧地在他的肠道内进出，服役得到的好体格让他几乎不知疲倦地挺动腰身。如果不是被操得说不出话，托尼一定会开口讽刺两句。

松软的肠肉被毫不留情地破开，带着弧度的阴茎在狠狠擦过前列腺后还能操向更深处，造成被一下下贯穿的倒错。托尼到底还是挣脱了那个绳结，双手抓住史蒂夫坚实的后背，无意识地剐蹭出道道红痕

“操我，士兵。”他分不清自己究竟是在命令还是乞求，“更快……操我，然后射进来。”

史蒂夫没让他等太久，更深更重地操干进去，只几下就干得他呻吟着射了个彻底。一股股白浊溅射在他的小腹和胸膛上。

史蒂夫在因为高潮而痉挛的后穴裹挟下射在了他的肠道里，就像他刚才说的一样用精液把里面灌满。托尼好像有几秒失去了意识，又被脸颊上犬科动物一样湿热一下下的舔舐吻回床上。金毛犬丝毫不顾忌自己过分健硕的身板，把全身的重量都压在托尼身上，双手不老实地到处揉捏。

“你记得……”托尼用带着高潮余韵的嘶哑嗓音懒洋洋地说，“就是，在你还是个新兵的时候，我不止一次骂你，或其他人。那时候你真的会像刚才你说的那样……”

“什么？不！”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地否认，“没有……我是说。好吧，至少不是每次都……”

托尼不给面子地大笑起来，但笑容很快僵在了脸上，因为还埋在他后穴里的那根东西似乎又开始生龙活虎起来。

“老天。你是不是有点太快了？”

史蒂夫用鼻子蹭了蹭他的下巴，意味不明地嗅了两下，然后打定主意要把游戏进行到最后：“我能这么做一整天。现在翻过去，长官，我要从后面操你。”

托尼狠狠翻了个白眼。


End file.
